


Insane

by oreob1tch



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fictober, Fluff, M/M, Mention of sleeping disorder, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: Five times Hwitaek thinks that Hyojong is insane and one time Hyojong thinks the same about Hwitaek.





	Insane

**Author's Note:**

> My last contribution to my fictober 2018 series. I'll be back next year though! :D
> 
> Please leave a comment and / or kudos if you like this short mess of a fanfic.  
> Please excuse any mistakes or errors, English is not my first language.

  1. **  
** He can barely keep his eyes open. It's too early for any of this and his head hurts from the lack of sleep. Hwitaek rubs his temples and checks the time on his phone. It's barely seven a.m. He wants to go back home and sleep.



Suddenly, he hears a dull thump close to him. He looks at the guy that just sat down next to him. If Hwitaek feels super tired, this guy looks like the embodiment of everything that Hwitaek feels right now. He looks like he hasn't slept in ages, if the dark circles under his eyes are anything to go by.

He puts the cup that he's been holding down on the desk and takes off the lid. Hwitaek nearly drools over the amazing smell of a freshly brewed coffee. Then the guy takes out an entire can of Monster energy drink, opens it and dumps the whole thing _into_ the coffee. Then he puts the lid back on, takes a huge mouthful of it and looks at Hwitaek.

"I'm going to die," he says, dead serious, before taking out his notebook and writing down his notes. Hwitaek just slowly blinks at him. Is this what college does to people or is this guy just insane?

  1. **  
** It only takes a week for Hwitaek to find out that Hyojong (the Monster coffee guy) has all kinds of weird ways to keep himself awake. The very next day he sits next to Hwitaek again, tired just like the rest of the people sitting there. In the middle of the class he opens the bottle of water that he brought and splashes the whole thing on himself. Hwitaek jerks away, shocked.



"Are you okay?" he asks. Everyone is looking at them. The guy sits there, teeth chattering. He looks at Hwitaek and smiles at him and Hwitaek almost coos because he looks adorable, like a wet puppy.  Hwitaek takes a pity on him, takes off his hoodie and hands it to him.

"Thanks," the blonde smiles, takes off his own drenched shirt and pulls Hwitaek's hoodie over his head. "I'm Hyojong by the way."

"Hwitaek," the other one mumbles before going back to taking notes.

"Your clothes smell nice," Hyojong says few minutes later and Hwitaek feels himself blushing.

  1. **  
** "So I was thinking," Hyojong says, putting his textbook back into his backpack, "Would you like to grab a dinner with me, sometime?"



He's wearing yet another Hwitaek's hoodie because he decided that he needs a snack - in the middle of a lecture - and spilled ketchup on himself.

Hwitaek sighs but smiles. Hyojong is weird, probably even insane, but he likes talking to him every Monday and Tuesday during their 7 a.m. class, it helps them both stay away.

"I'd like that, yeah," he says finally and Hyojong beams.

"Great! Let's get sushi tonight! No, no wait! I want a grilled octopus!"

Hwitaek frowns. "You can't eat seafood, Hyo. You told me yourself."

"I know," Hyojong grins. "Isn't that exciting? You'll never know what happens. Will I choke? Throw up? Die? The options are endless!"

Hwitaek grabs Hyojong's hand to calm him down a little. He swears the boy is actually five, not twenty.

"Let's just get burgers, what do you say?"

The younger of the two huffs, annoyed. "Fine, but just because you're cute and asked me so nicely. But we're getting seafood next time! I wanna know if I can survive the attack of octopi!"

  1. **  
** Hyojong doesn't sleep. Hwitaek finds out about that fairly soon after they start dating. Hyojong usually keeps texting him the whole night, even though that the other boy is asleep but he doesn't care.



Now Hwitaek doesn't really know why is that Hyojong just doesn't sleep but his boyfriend's sleep deprivation is making him quite worried.

The younger insists on being just fine but Hwitaek can tell that he's not. He can't be. He hasn't slept properly for days, the most he can do is an one hour long power nap, and usually just because Hwitaek always promises cuddles.  
He's trying to get him sleep more but he's failing most of the time. Hyojong doesn't want to go to the doctor or anything because he's _fine_ and Hwitaek feels like he's slowly losing his mind. Both of them are, probably.

It's Monday, again, to Hwitaek's displeasure, and he didn't spend the night at Hyojong's because he needed to stay home and finish his assignment.  
His boyfriend wobbles in and as soon as he sits down, Hwitaek notices the giant bruise on his arm.

"What the hell is that?" he grabs Hyojong's arm as gently as he can without causing him any pain. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Hyojong laughs and wiggles his way out of Hwitaek's hold. "I just kind of... I need to stay awake so I ran into a wall..."

"How the hell does that help in any way?"

"It hurts enough to keep me awake," Hyojong shrugs and sits down. "It's nothing, I promise, it doesn't even  hurt that much."

"You already have a bruise! We can't keep doing this, Hyo!"

" _You_ are not doing anything, Hwitaek. You can sleep as much as you want, so stop caring about my life, okay?"

  1. **  
** Just as Hwitaek said, they can't keep doing this. It's almost the end of October when Hwitaek decides to end things with Hyojong, which the younger totally didn't see coming.



"What have I done?" he says, tugging on the sleeves of his hoodie. Well,  it was Hwitaek's.

"It's more about what you haven't done, Hyo. I told you, you can't keep living like this. Something's wrong and you decided to ignore my advice and all the time I basically begged you to go to a doctor. You're ruining yourself and I can't be a part of it."

"This is all what it's about? Because I can't sleep?!" the younger one shouts. Hwitaek sighs, he's tired.

"It's not just about that. I mean look at you. You're showing up at my house covered in bruises. Why don't you just sleep for fuck's sake!"

"Because-" he stops himself, then shakes his head. "That doesn't matter, just go."

"Are you serious? You really won't tell me? Am I not worth even that?" But Hyojong doesn't answer, just sits down on his bed, looking everywhere but on Hwitaek. The older decides that it's time to go. There's nothing else he could say. He could call Hyojong insane, but what good would it do.

 **+1  
** The music is loud and the lights are bright. Hyojong sits in the corner, a single red cup in hands, a highly questionable liquid inside of it. He takes a sip and makes a face. It's _strong._

He sighs and puts the cup on the ground. He doesn't want to drink it anymore. He looks around and frowns. He hoped that Hwitaek would show up. They haven't talked in days but Hyojong misses him. He might not be ready to tell him everything, but he wants to try, at least a little.

He hears a loud clear laugh, a sound that he would recognize everywhere. Hyojong quickly walks into the kitchen but stops in his tracks as soon as he sees the older boy.

"You know that this is a movie themed Halloween party, right?" he asks and Hwitaek turns around, looks at him and smiles. Hyojong can't believe that he came in a freaking hotdog costume.

"Yeah I know." then he takes a sip of his beer and smiles even wider. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Sherlock Holmes," Hyojong says, actually quite proud of his costume. "What movie are you from?"

"Sausage party," Hwitaek shrugs and the older boy chuckles. He's weird. That's why he likes him.

"I think we should talk, Hwi."

"I think _you_ should talk. If you're ready , that's it."

Hyojong bites his lip. He's not. Talking about your demons is never easy. But fighting them alone is even harder.

"Yeah, yeah I am."


End file.
